This invention relates to a cabinet closure, and more particularly, to a two-piece sliding spring latch assembly.
Typically, the closures for electrical cabinets enclosing load centers have been friction fit metal latches. One problem with these latches is that they do not provide for a positive engagement closure and, accordingly, can not be relied upon to keep a load center door closed during a high fault short circuit. Another problem with many cabinet latches is that they can cause a cabinet door to bind when an attempt is made to open the door. Many latches also cause a cabinet door to bounce open if the cabinet door is not pressed completely shut or a very high force is not used to slam the cabinet door closed.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a latch assembly which can be produced cost effectively while solving some or all of the above-mentioned problems.